Goodbye
by Sagutcheway-06
Summary: Emma Delauro says goodbye to someone she loves. AU-ish


Emma Delauro watched the sun set from her place ontop the mountain that sheltered her teammates and herself. She watched, with her arm tightly around herself, as the fading sun casted its eerie orange glow acorss the sky and illuminating the clouds with a light reddish glow. She shivered slightly as the cool breeze floated over her, the slight chill reminding her why she was there. Sighing loudly, she continued to stare out to the sky, but not really focusing on it. Nope, she couldn't, no matter how beautiful it was. Alot was on her mind, pressuring her mind and making her powers even weaker. Her barriers were slowly weakening, as much as she denied it, her powers were exceeding their usual limit. That didn't help much of her current situation. She... never planned on it. She never wanted to... It was supposed to be a one night thing and turned out a full fledged relationship that neither of them saw it. Emma hated herself for not seeing it before. For not seeing the sudden feelings inside of her. She was more focused on him, and him actually being with her. She would think of his large rough hands on her naked body, and how much electricity she felt from them. Or how his kisses never ceased to amaze her. She would see his eyes darken with desire every time, and the bad side of him would show its face. Or some part of him that Emma never really saw until now. She shuddered slightly, but not from the cold, but from the sudden images going through her mind. Of him naked above her, taking her fully... Kissing her.

Well, speak of the devil.

She turned around, already feeling his presense with her powers, and smiled sadly. "We need to talk." Wrapping her leather coat tighter around her, she noticed his grim appearance, and his slight shave stubble. Typical of him. He had his head wrapped up around his problems, he didn't think of his own self. He was dressed in black joggers, his workout kind, and a tank top that wasn't suited for the kind of weather. He nodded, and sat down on a rock beside. "We really do." His voice grated over the silence. And in one quick movement, he was looking up at her with those puppy eyes. "Emma, I'm really sorry." He pleaded. All she could do was nod. "I never meant for it to happen, but she caught me in a weak moment. It meant nothing to me-"

"But now it does, since she's pregnant with your child." She interupted with a bit of bitterness.

He sighed heavily. "You told me that morning that we could get through anything, no matter how tough, we would always stay together. I still want that, I still want to be with you." He tried some last things, before the final decision. "I'm sorry I slept with Shalimar that day, but can you blame me? I thought you were sleeping with Mark, and that really hurted me. I wasn't in my right mind, but I want this, US, to work."

She looked away, a thoughtful expression on her face, but sighed dejectingly. "I'm sorry but it already too late. The damage is done. You slept with her and that's that, and now she's pregnant." She looked down at him with a sad expression. "I mean, would you have stayed with me if I had indeed slept with Mark and became pregnant?"

His answer suprised her. "Yes." He simply said.

She quirked in eyebrow at him. "You actually mean that the mere thought of me kissing, holding, and making love to Mark, you would still want to be with me?"

"Yes," He said unconvincingly.

"You mean if you thought of me moaning and him thrusting into me, our bodies sweaty and slick-"

He covered his eyes. "Stop!" He said with much force, and he squeezed his eyes shut to stop the images from entering his mind.

"Told you so." She muttered, and crossed her arms.

The silence that followed was filled with tension. He knew what she wanted him to do, to take of his child, but he couldn't just easily let her go. Not after how many bad things they have been through together. And the good.  
"Emma, it can't simply end like this." His voice cracked. "Not after those things we faced together. Don't you remember those things? Each after every thing, we've promised each other that we would always be there for each other, no matter how rough it gets. I love you and I don't want to let you go..."  
The thought had crossed her mind. Could she actually stay with him and could they actually make it? "But imagine how awkward it would get between the three of us. The child would be confused... and I'll be confused." She protested after a moment's silence. "I'm thinking about the future here, and I don't see one for us, especially if Shalimar is keeping the baby." In that moment, his dispair and understanding flooded through her and she resisted the urge to cry. His anger at her compelled her to take him back, to kiss his sorrows away. He shouldn't be angry at her, he should be grateful. She was doing this for the good part in all of this, and he should thankful.

Not angry, and sad.

That conversation was nearly two months ago, and still it burned in her mind. Eventually, they departed, she giving him one final kiss, and watched as he headed back inside to the woman that he shall now love. And the child that she carries.

Emma wished many times that it was her in that position. The wishful glances went unnoticed to everyone else, but him. He knew what she really desired and many times, he would plead with her to take him back, to give her that chance. But one glance at Shalimar's bulging stomach, her resolve would build itself again. She would glance away when the feral wanted his attention or something from him. Food cravings were common and what he went to get were mostly food. Emma wondered what kind of child they would have. Blonde hair, and dark eyed. Or dark haired and light eyes. She pondered upon this many times in her silent musings, and she would always end up grim. She didn't like that she did it to herself, thinking about Shal and him, or the future they have together. The others noticed her lack of concentration on the job and Adam even mentioned it a few times, but like any other times, just shrugged it off. Her face had gone pale and her clothes went slack.

Believe it or not, her love for crimefighting also died.

And now, because of the sleeping prone in front of her, she will be leaving the life she had always loved to live, and be gone forever from his life. She did the only think that she was able to do:Run. Run as far and away from the source of her pain and never look back.

He was wearing no shirt, and his thin blanket hung around his hips. He lay on his back and his arms were swung on each side of him. She drank in the side of him, one last moment. The summer heat that caused the sweat glistening on his hard stomach made her mouth dry. His hair was untamed as usual as it displayed itself on his pillow. He just lacked the usual scowl on his face that was there every day, and the tiredness from fetching food for Shalimar. He looked peaceful, serence. On that thought, his lips curled to a smile and one name escaped his lips. "Emma..."

She froze, thinking he was awake. But was relieved to see him breath deeply. And that is why she has to leave him. To get out of his mind so he could focus on Shalimar, and their baby. As hard as it hurted, she knew it was for the best. Even Shalimar caught on to the glances that he threw her, the wishful desire-filled ones, and it unnerved the feral. And that was bad for the baby. And the baby deserved to have two parents, not just one. The baby's was her deepest interest, and she didn't want her, they found out the sex eariler that day, to grow up with only parent's attention. Emma would be a great aunt sympathizing with her, her childhood was also not the greatest.

This had to be done, no matter how much it hurted to even think about leaving him. She sighed softly, and leaned forward from her stiff position looking down at him. This had to be done, this had to be done. Even as she repeated it in her mind, she couldn't help but let the tears fall freely. Her head lingered over his own, as she looked over his face. His face contours, his cheekbones, and the stubble on his chin. His long eyelashes that would bat under her gaze. Her eyes came upon his lips. How many times had those lips gave her pleasure? Those sultry full lips. She bent closer and gave him a light soft kiss on his lips. She didn't notice, but tears fell from her face and landed on his own, and would trail down to his neck. She sniffled. "I'm sorry, Brennan, but this is for the best." She knew it sounded unconvincing. "It really is..." And then she was gone, leaving in the dead of the night, when no one was awake. The only sign of her departure was a note on the kitchen door, simple saying, "Goodbye."

Goodbye.


End file.
